Sethia
Who Is Sethia? Sethia, Sister to Konton is a devil of Lust, Pride and Envy. Her father Daiyo made her fight other Devil's her "siblings", She now walks along the earth due to being freed from her father's control. She is portrayed by SilentOne Biography Origin Thanks to Konton's choice at the end of a contract made by Vincent's adventuring party, She was freed from her father Daiyo's control and appeared on the doorstep of Vincent and Konton's apartment. Initially a wild spirit from her new found freedom, She adapted into the more, calmer person she is at date. Purple Lotus Due to her nature as a Lust devil, Sethia flirts quite a lot with anyone she comes across, There is a somewhat connection between her and Seth the manager of The Purple Lotus. She soon found that she was given a job at the Lotus for frequenting the bar so much and usually serves as a bartender or bouncer. Aegis Sethia often hosts training sessions with Aegis recruits teaching some of the weaker members combat skills. Lichbane She has had a few encounters with a demon by the name of Lichbane, Mostly arguements he also spat on her on one occasion, Then at one night in The Purple Lotus (Mentioned above) she was kissed by Lichbane, after obtaining a video of it, she used it to blackmail him, Which caused a confrontation between her, and Lichbane, Vincent, Pandora, Andraste and a few others. It resulted in a one on one duel, Sethia left with quite a lot of injuries after being rescued by her allies. Lust for Andraste Sethia has a grown a fondness of flirting with Andraste. However due to Andraste's lack of understanding at the time she was unable to handle these feelings without becoming flustered. She still cared very much for Andraste even going so far as to stab Serilda a member of Aegis for her attacking Andraste. Recently as Sethia has watched Andraste's relationship with Krazhul grow she has been faced with jealousy that Andraste hasn't tried to save her from being evil like she has done for Krazhul. This has been shown by a temper tantrum she experienced in Yuuhi's forest. Daiyo's Freedom After the night of December 9th Sethia finds out from Noru that Vincent had broken his contract with Sethia's father Daiyo. This allowed Daiyo to be free to harm her as well as voiding the deal that effectively freed her from him. Daiyo soon proved his freedom by demanding Sethia find him a Ruby for some form of ritual, which she gave him a fake. Angered by a possible loss of freedom for her and her brother she plans on killing Vincent for letting her father free. Soul Dealing After having some issues and needing assistance some patrons at the Purple Lotus have offered to make a deal with Sethia in order for her to fix their issue, at the cost of their soul. The first of which was Bob Marley a lemur who started to gained sentience. His mind soon couldn't handle all the information and required Sethia to resort his memories so that he would no longer feel the pain. In exchange when the lemur dies Sethia would gain his soul. On January 10th, 2019 Sethia makes a deal with Yuki Hana gaining control of her soul in the process. She is now able to give Yuki orders commanding her to be a spy for the devil. Fall of a Devil On the night of January 13th, 2019 Sethia is attacked and abducted by a mercenary on her way to Purple Lotus. The mercenary came prepared firing a shot aimed to injure her at first. Once confronted by Sethia directly the mercenary was able to fire a paralyzing bullet knocking the devil unconscious. As the mercenary started hauling off Sethia for whatever plans his client, The Professor had for her he was attacked by Ichi's shadow after detecting Sethia was in danger. As the entity appeared it shattered glass and caused the street lights to flicker around the merc prompting him to fire a holy bullet into Sethia's head realizing this was a fight he could not win. Ichi is then able to subdue the assailant before he can bite into a cyanide capsule however the dead is done and there was no possible way to save Sethia. As the devil's body falls to the ground her body shimmers in a glowing white light with holy magic piercing through her skin reaching towards her soul. The soul lifts up out of her body stays for 3 seconds and then vanishes. Ichi himself soon arrives to see for himself and even contacts Sethia's boyfriend Seth to come see her for one final goodbye. Personality Sethia is very confident in her self to the point of overconfidence. This is mostly due to her nature as a pride devil thinking herself to be the most attractive, best fighter, etc. When her pride is tarnished anger takes over. She is easily enraged especially when her brother or grandfather are insulted. Normally she's very wild and upbeat having enjoyment with her freedom in the material plane. She often flirts with anyone she finds attractive due to her lust devil nature. Though this has resulted in Yandere like tendencies when she doesn't get the person she wants. Family Sethia’s father is Daiyo who she hates after being forced by him to kill her siblings for years. Her mother was murdered by her father giving her even more reason to dislike her father. She used to have about 30 siblings but is down to about 20. The one sibling she cares about the most is her brother Konton who freed her from Hell. She also has her grandfather Aladrin who used to be a shadow imprisoned in Daiyo’s cane but is now freed. She views Aladrin as her real father figure as he has been the one to train and care for Sethia and her brother. She had a daughter named Persephone with Seth who she never met due to her death. Powers and Abilities * Chaos Devil - Being a chaos devil Sethia has a long lifespan, extreme pain tolerance, extreme speed, and fast healing and regeneration. This healing can be improved by indulging in one of her sins, usually lust. * Soul Manipulation - Sethia like other devils has the ability to manipulate souls. This is done mostly through contracts but can also be done by forcibly grabbing someones soul. * Hell Forged Sword - Sethia wieds a sword forged in hellfire making it quite strong. * Hidden Wings - Sethia has a pair of black birdlike wings that give her the ability to fly. She normally keeps these wings invisible but they can be seen if her magic is dispelled. * Shapeshifting - Sethia is able to shapeshift into a person after obtaining their blood and storing the form forever. Classified as Illusionary magic. Links *Twitch: https://twitch.tv/IamtheSilentOne *Twitter: https://twitter.com/silentonetweets Trivia *Her ship with Seth has been called "Seth Squared" due to the similarities of their names. *Sethia as well as the other Chaos children avatars were made by SodaWithEm. *While Sethia had multiple partners, due to dice rolls Seth would have been the father of Sethia's child should she have become pregnant. **This was later made canon with the introduction of Persephone Sethia and Seth's daughter who was miraculously saved by charms that were meant to protect Sethia but instead protected her unborn child. Gallery File:Sethia.png File:Sethia_hostage.png|Sethia held hostage by a mercenary. File:Seth_and_Sethia.png|Seth mourning over Sethia's body. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:SilentOne's Characters